


Strong Bones

by laviie



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, also DADDY KINK, also bara forest prince mink, based off Lana del Rey's songs bECAUSE, ex tre me ly, extremely submissive Aoba, hints of Stockholm's Syndrome, practically Aoba missing Mink and a pwf scene in the reconnect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laviie/pseuds/laviie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's got the fire, and walks with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong Bones

**Author's Note:**

> for my sis!!!!!! hope u like it bb ♡

I belonged in Mink’s arms.  
I realized it when he held me the first time, as I was swaying drunkenly with my view blurry and my cheeks burning red. Resting against his chest I heard it for the first time, the faint sound of his beating heart. I felt his body tensing up at the only just touch of our skins, such an unfamiliar feeling. Yet, I found myself thinking about that time over, and over, and over again.

Thinking about his large, broad back, and the way his clothes folded slightly around his waist. Thinking about the color of his skin, patterned with the colorful lights back that night. Thinking about his big hands around me, about the sharp look in his eyes and the frustration I felt never being able once to understand what they were trying to tell me. 

And everyone knew.

Everyone knew he was the only face I wanted to see, walking around the corner. The only body I needed to see walk past Mediocrity’s front door. The only voice I was dying to hear calling my name. The only person I kept asking about, pretending not to notice how hard I was missing him.  
And nobody seemed to understand the reason I locked myself up in my room, looking up at the ceiling for hours, in silence. Nobody seemed to notice I barely listened to music anymore, as every song reminded me of him. And nobody seemed to notice I didn’t enjoy going out as much as I used to, I didn’t talk to my old friends as much as I used to, I wasn’t as talkative with my granny as much as I used to be.

God, why did you have to leave me?

I couldn’t believe just how childish I got when he left. I recall Koujaku bringing it out for the first time after one of our new-found routine fights. “It doesn’t matter just how much you whine, he won’t come back.”, I remember him breaking out at me. “If he left so light-heartedly, it means you meant nothing to him in the first place.”. I never, ever felt as angry and frustrated as much as I felt in that moment. I started screaming at him, saying he didn’t know Mink, he never knew him. “He’d be here by my side if he could”, I blurted, and I saw in his eyes sincere fear, for the first time in forever.  
Fear of having lost me.  
And I thought he was right, being scared was all he could do. I thought about his words again that same night, laying in my bed with my eyes barely closed. It didn’t matter what he said, I was sure. That the way he touched me wasn’t all in my head. That that stupid, bastard heaviness on my chest was somehing Mink was feeling, too.  
That night, I realized I stopped breathing the moment he left. And now I was gasping for air.

-

I liked calling him daddy, for some unholy reason, and even if at the beginning he seemed as perplex as can be about it, he eventually got used to it and stopped minding it.  
I think he secretly started liking it as well.  
It wasn’t much of a secret he liked being adressed as daddy when he was all over me, though. And it wasn’t much of a secret I enjoyed it way too much to complain.  
“Harder, daddy.”. Those words slipped through my lips naturally, hoarse by the lack of air in my lungs. He slowly stopped, looking at me wit his deep, golden eyes as his long hair fell down on my face. I didn’t even try keeping myself from biting my lip, wet from the passion of our kisses, and looked back just as intensily as he was looking at me. There was no need for him to set his lips to talk to me, I knew he wanted me to say it again. 

“Do it harder, daddy.”, I repeated, slowly, and I felt his grip on my hips deepening. I knew just how bad he could be, and I wanted him to be as rough as he could be with me. He started moving again, his body recklessly thrusting in my raw insides. I held on to him the same way I held to him the first time, cursing under my breath, hating my own self for a fragment of second. But it felt too good, way, way too good for me to think my words over.  
It was wild, just thinking how much we’ve been through to get to the point where touching eachother was not just “normal”, but was part of a comfortable routine none of us was willing to break. 

My head pushed down into a pillow by the strenght of his arms keeping my lower body up, I felt every inch of his now so familiar body moving, as I was dozing back off in that dizziness that made my chest ghost away. It felt like I had to explode.  
Feeling the fireworks boom in my stomach at every very movement, it was just then I always realized just how filled up he made me feel. Mink, his body’s proportions so incredibly different from mine, his sometimes coldhearted ways, his big, big hands: he was the only one, only person who ever made me feel whole.  
Everytime I forgot just how satisfying it was, that second and half after everything ended. Feeling his whole body drop on me, still trying not to be heavy on me, as I felt his warm breath on my neck. He kissed me just above the collarbone, where he knew it had such a nice feeling on me, and I closed my eyes, lost in what was left of the tired breaths of the both of us.  
“Tell me you’ll love me forever, daddy.”. Even if those same words would’ve been sounding almost amusing to anyone else, I was being serious. That daddy was my own, special way to say his name. He looked at me with a soft smile on his face, and drew closer to me, kissing my forehead silently. He always had his own, personal way to tell me things. And that was like a whispered, gentle yes.  
I looked up at him, smiling, with the new found knowledge that I didn’t need a reply to that. I didn’t need him to tell me he was going to keep me safe, going to love every part of my soul, of my body, of my mind, because I already knew he was going to.  
The both of us, we built strong bones.  
We were built to last.


End file.
